1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture systems, and, more particularly, to drawers for standardized furniture units comprising such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture manufacturers often manufacture several different product lines of furniture systems, such as office furniture systems, with each product line having a different style or aesthetic appearance. Although many of the individual units of these different product lines are similar, typically each product line is independently designed and developed and component parts of each product line, such as drawers and their related hardware, although similar, are not often interchangeable. This lack of interchangeability may also be present for similar components of different furniture units within a single product line resulting in a large number of distinct components which must be inventoried and utilized in the manufacture of furniture systems.